


Distance

by demishock



Series: Welcome to Galdin Quay [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, ignoctweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: Ignis knows he should keep his distance, but he's drawn to Noctis like a moth to a flame.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ignoctweek on tumblr. Day 6 prompt: "Stars & Sea."
> 
> Many thanks to snarechan, eveshka, and Arianne for helping me make this more coherent.
> 
> I've spent the last 3 days listening to "Distance" by Christina Perri (feat. Jason Mraz), so I'm borrowing the title.
> 
> This fic now has a sequel - "Falling".

After a number of detours, the Lucian Prince and his retinue had finally arrived in Galdin Quay, en route to Altissia. They'd been forced to spend the night, and Ignis had lingered after dinner to discuss their meal with the chef in residence. When he'd grilled her to his satisfaction, he entered their rental suite and frowned. Gladio alone sat by the large glass sliding doors, engrossed in a book.

"Where are the others?" Ignis asked.

Without looking up, Gladio jerked his thumb in the direction of the shoreline. "Noct." He pointed likewise toward the dock where their ferry to Altissia wasn't. "Prompto."

Ignis was not amused. He approached the veranda and peered out at the beach, which was rapidly becoming more difficult to see as the sun began to dip toward the horizon. He was unable to pick out the figure he sought among the shapes dotting the sand. Just in case, he turned to look down the pier as well. Sure enough, Prompto was meandering back and forth, taking pictures. It was clear that Noctis was not with him.

"Noct is _where_ , exactly?" Ignis asked with an edge to his voice.

"Relax. He's at that little fishing spot we found earlier."

"And you're here."

When Gladio finally looked up at him, it was only to roll his eyes.

"He's within point-warping distance, and water carries sound. I've got the door open. He'll be fine. We can't spend this whole trip breathing down his neck, Iggy. He'll just resent it. He's not a little kid."

"I'm well aware, thank you," Ignis said sourly.

In truth, worry twisted his insides, wringing him like a wet rag. The last time Noctis had been outside Insomnia's walls, he'd been attacked by the Imperial army and had barely escaped with his life. That day had turned Ignis's world upside down -- and his prince nearly unrecognizable. Where once Noctis had been outgoing and always ready with a smile, since Tenebrae, he'd grown withdrawn and sullen. He avoided eye-contact at best and people altogether at worst. Despite the attack having been years ago, Ignis still felt its effects quite keenly. Knowing that the emperor and his entourage was so close by made Ignis sick with fear and fury in equal measure.

He knew that Gladio was probably right and that he should give Noctis his space. It wasn't that he didn't trust Noctis to be able to take care of himself. He knew that when push came to shove - that when it really _mattered_ \- Noctis was incredibly capable.

But Ignis could not abide the idea of him remaining out there alone.

"I believe I'll take a walk before night falls," he announced, turning to leave.

"Say 'hi' to His Highness for me," Gladio called knowingly to his back.

\---

Ignis hadn't entirely been lying about the walk. It was a lovely evening: just the right temperature, with a nice breeze off the sea. That his walk happened to take him to Noctis's fishing spot was merely a happy coincidence.

Ignis approached quietly, waiting until Noctis had made his cast before announcing himself with the scuff of his shoe.

Noctis gave him a cursory glance over his shoulder.

"Oh; hey, Specs."

"Evening," Ignis returned the greeting. "Mind if I join you?"

Noctis huffed a little laugh.

"Don't tell me you actually want a turn?"

They both knew full well that Ignis most certainly did _not_ want a turn. He had tried Noctis's favorite pastime only once, years ago, and it had ended in a most unpleasant manner. Not only had he ultimately lost his catch, but it had given him a good slap about the face with its tail fin upon its departure. Noctis's howls of laughter still rang in his ears to this day. Noctis was kind enough not to bring it up in front of the others, but when it was just the two of them… Well.

Everything was fair game when they were alone.

"I'll leave the fishing to you," Ignis replied with as much dignity as he could muster. Noctis's knowing smirk told him he'd not been as successful as he would have liked.

He soldiered on.

"Actually, I had hoped to have a look at the stars, out here by the coast."

They both knew the real reason Ignis was here, but it was as good an excuse as any, and Noctis went along with it as Ignis had known he would.

"Think it'll be dark enough, this close to the resort?" he asked gamely.

"Oh, I'm sure. The hotel hardly holds a candle to the lights of the crown city."

They slipped into an easy silence for a time, the waves and the breeze filling the air in their stead. Ignis perched himself on a boulder at the far end of the dock, well out of the way of any fins that might come flapping out of the water. He flicked idly at his phone, though the connection was slow this far from Insomnia's cell towers. Noctis was still and quiet while he waited for the fish to bite, and Ignis almost wondered whether he'd fallen asleep on his feet until he gave a few turns of the reel and broke the illusion.

The sun was well below the horizon now, and as the stars began to dot the sky, so too did they begin to dot the sea.

Or so Ignis thought.

"Whoa… Ignis, check it out!" Noctis said, his voice an excited murmur as he pointed past the end of the pier.

Ignis slid from his seat and approached, adjusting his glasses as he peered in the indicated direction.

"Well, would you look at that," he marveled.

The lights he'd initially assumed were being reflected from the sky were actually coming from the fish. There were dozens of them, glowing beneath the water's surface.

"I've gotta catch me one of those," Noctis said with renewed vigor, reeling his line back in. "Based on the size and shape, I'd say they're some kind of… barrelfish, maybe?" He rifled around in his tacklebox until he procured the lure he sought. Ignis stepped out of the way again as Noctis drew his arm back and re-cast.

As they waited anew, Ignis tilted his head back to regard the familiar patterns emerging. He recited the constellations to himself until he felt grounded enough to bring up a sore subject. He'd tried - at camp the other morning, whilst they'd been running errands for Cindy - to broach this topic, but Noctis had been evasive as ever. Ignis hoped that maybe he'd be more amenable tonight.

"Something on your mind, Noct?"

He saw Noctis's shoulders stiffen.

"Thought you said you weren't here to fish," Noctis said testily.

Maybe not, then.

"I merely wish to avail you of some of the burden you seem to be carrying," Ignis said. He knew he had to tread cautiously here. Whatever Noctis was upset about, he'd been holding it in since they'd left Insomnia. Possibly even before that. Ignis had his suspicions, but he wanted to hear Noctis's take on the matter. Ignis would not put words in his mouth.

Noctis let out a long sigh.

"I just have a bad feeling," he admitted finally.

"Regarding?"

"Well let's see. First the Regalia broke down, then our money was no good outside the city, and now there's no ferry. It's almost like someone doesn't want us to get to Altissia."

Ignis could think of a fair few potential 'someone's, but he held his tongue. Now that he'd gotten Noctis talking, he wanted him to continue to do so.

Noctis gave another sigh.

"Chocobos can swim, right? Maybe we'd have better luck catching one of those."

"I suppose we could try, although I imagine it'd take a rather long time, and we'd have to leave the Regalia behind..."

"Ignis, I was kidding."

Ignis shrugged his shoulders.

"I swore an oath to His Majesty to see you to Altissia. If we must ruffle a few feathers to achieve that end, then I shall see it done."

"You're nuts," Noctis said, but Ignis could hear him grinning. 

It was short-lived, though. Soon enough, the slump of Noctis's shoulders told him that he'd become mired once again in whatever unpleasant line of thought had lately been plaguing him.

Ignis was about to speak up again when something splashed at the end of Noctis's fishing line.

All else was momentarily forgotten as Noctis set his sights on his prize, reeling and trying to stay aligned with the fish's direction. Ignis kept an eye on the line, but it looked as though Noctis had just re-spooled it, and it held up well against his quarry. With one last tug, Noctis came out victorious, and he knelt, deftly unhooking the fish and holding it up for inspection.

The fish was decidedly not glowing.

Noctis frowned.

"Well, it's definitely a barrelfish, but it's not the right one."

"Perhaps their bioluminescence only manifests underwater?" Ignis suggested.

"One way to find out, I guess."

Noctis knelt and released his catch back into the sea. Its scales remained dark as it swam away.

Noctis frowned again and began to rifle through his collection of lures once more. Ignis stood over him, pointing his flashlight to give Noctis a better view. A moment later, they both jumped in surprise as the quiet night was interrupted by the sharp bark of a dog.

Noctis's head shot up. Ignis pivoted toward the sound, and his eyes fell on its source: a couple, their child, and the family pet, strolling along the beach. Ignis did not have to see Noctis to know that he was disappointed. Ignis, too, had wondered if Umbra had come to pay them a visit. When he did turn back to Noctis, he was kneeling on the dock, his fists clenched in his lap.

"It won't be long, now," Ignis said, as gently as he could. Lady Lunafreya had always been a touchy subject. Ignis couldn't begin to imagine how Noctis must feel about seeing her again after all this time, especially given how they'd parted ways. And now they were to be wed…

"You guys are all pretty excited about this, huh?"

The words were spoken so quietly that Ignis nearly missed them, standing over Noctis as he was.

Upon hearing them, Ignis knelt beside him.

"Shouldn't we be?"

Noctis chewed his bottom lip.

Ignis had devoted his whole life to helping Noctis, with everything. He had learned to cook, to clean, and to mend and launder clothes. He had learned to drive, to take detailed and organized notes, and to speak and act in a manner befitting the Royal Council of Lucis. He had learned to fight and wield magic, to know where Noctis was on the battlefield - and where he was going to be - and to strategize accordingly. Just about anything that Prince Noctis needed done, Ignis could do.

The one thing that Ignis had never managed to master was the art of making Noctis feel better.

Feeling as though he was indeed only making things worse now, Ignis straightened. He would defer to another's expertise.

"Perhaps Prompto would like a picture of that glowing barrelfish once you catch it. I'll go fetch him--"

"Ignis," Noctis said, stopping him in his tracks. His voice sounded hoarse. "Just..." He faltered. Took an unsteady breath.

Ignis sank back down to sit beside him, stunned with relief. Noctis wanted him to stay.

And so he did.

Neither of them moved for a time. Ignis followed the glowing barrelfish with his eyes while Noctis composed himself.

"It's been twelve years," Noctis said after a while.

"It has."

"None of this feels right."

Ignis could not help but concur. He had his own feelings on the matter - feelings that he viciously stomped out every time they began to flicker back to life. It was his duty to support Noctis in this, as in all things. Whatever Ignis felt about the union of Noctis and Lady Lunafreya, it mattered little in the end, so long as Noctis was happy.

Noctis did not look happy.

Ignis balked at the realization. He'd thought these past several days that Noctis's sour mood was due primarily to Niflheim's presence and the suddenness of their bid for peace. It had never occurred to him that it might be the marriage itself that Noctis was upset by.

Head spinning at the mere idea of it, Ignis tried to steer the conversation back into more familiar territory, determined to offer what comfort he could.

"If you're concerned because of our teasing on the way here, you needn't be. I've no doubt your bride-to-be will be more than satisfied with the match."

Noctis picked out another lure, but he made no move to attach it to his fishing line. As Ignis watched, he turned it over in his hand, again and again, staring at it like he hoped it might hold the solutions to all of his problems.

Ignis's chest ached. Had they really torn him down so badly? Thinking back over their journey thus far, Ignis had to admit that Noctis hadn't reacted favorably to their running commentary. Had he thought they really believed him unfit to wed the Oracle?

"Truly, Noct. I'm sure I speak for the others as well when I say it was all meant in jest."

"I know," Noctis said quietly, still turning the lure. "It's fine. I just... wasn't prepared for this, you know?"

Ignis watched Noctis's hand as he continued to turn the lure over and over.

"I've been learning to fight since I was a kid, because we've always been at war," Noctis murmured, almost to himself.

"That's true," Ignis agreed. "I suppose we never had much in the way of lessons on what to do if the Empire were to offer the olive branch, as it were."

Noctis nodded.

"Yeah, I dunno. I figured I had at least a few more years until the whole marriage thing came up. Dad was 26 when he and Mom got hitched, so..."

Ignis could understand that. He, too, had assumed that Noctis's inevitable marriage was still ahead in some distant, hazy future that didn't bear thinking about.

"And I guess I kind of thought, since I'm following in Dad's footsteps with everything else, that I'd wind up marrying my childhood friend, same as he did."

Noctis closed his fist around the lure, and every thought in Ignis's head ground to a screeching halt.

Ignis had never, _ever_ dared to consider the possibility that Noctis reciprocated his feelings. That Noctis, too, had been crushing them beneath his heel all these years, knowing that nothing could ever come of them, because of duty and propriety and all manner of other things that shouldn't have mattered but did.

But do.

Ignis was certain Noctis must be able to hear his heartbeat in the ensuing silence. He forced himself to speak over it, his words careful and deliberate.

"You may be younger than His Majesty was, but the scenario does seem to fit, at least."

Noctis looked at him, utterly incredulous.

"Damn it, Specs. Seriously?" He shook his head. "For being the smartest guy I know, you can be really thick sometimes."

Ignis was taken aback by the harshness of Noctis's words.

"Beg pardon?"

Noctis scrambled to his feet all of a sudden, stuffing the lure back into his tackle box and slamming the lid shut. He waved his arm, sending the box as well as his fishing rod back into the Armiger.

Ignis hurried to stand as well, completely lost. This was not how this was supposed to go.

"Never mind. Forget it. Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, right?"

Noctis's voice sounded strangled. Before Ignis could think better of it, he reached out, catching Noctis's wrist as he tried to stride past. Noctis went still, making no move to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Noctis said again, his voice barely more than a whisper this time.

Those two words carried all the same defeat that Ignis had felt the moment King Regis had informed them of the treaty's terms.

"As am I, Noct," Ignis said. "As am I."

Standing there, so close that he was still clutching Noctis's wrist, Ignis was struck by how far away he still felt.

"We should go," Noctis said, and Ignis released him, feeling as though he was letting go of his only chance to change their fates as he did so.

He followed Noctis back to the resort, their once companionable silence much heavier now with the things they'd said, and the things they still couldn't manage to. As they returned to the room, Ignis ignored Gladio's pointed look and went straight to the bathroom, going through his evening ritual in an attempt to calm his racing heart. When he opened the door, Noctis was slouching against the wall outside, awaiting his turn.

Neither of them met the other's eyes as they passed.

Ignis retired to one of the double beds, trying to fall asleep before he could find out whether it would be Gladio or Prompto to take Noctis's place beside him tonight.

He didn't make it in time.

He felt the bed dip; heard the rustling of sheets.

Noctis curled against his back under the covers, gripping his t-shirt. Ignis could feel his sorrow in the trembling of his hands.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, nothing has changed," he mumbled into Ignis's shoulder. "So can we just…?"

"Of course," Ignis said softly. It didn't matter where that train of thought led. As long as Noctis wished for him to remain by his side, Ignis would be there.

He felt Noctis's grip loosen, and he turned over to face him. On any other night, he would have tried to maintain a respectable distance, but just this once…

He wrapped his arms around his prince, drawing them together. Noctis's hands immediately returned to twist into his shirt again, but this time his grip was strong and firm, and Ignis soon fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that Noctis had no intention of letting him go.


End file.
